Was it Supposed to be Like This?
by HideyoshiNobyuki
Summary: Ben wasn’t the type to cry. He definitely wasn’t the type and especially over someone like Kevin. Him leaving was the hardest part for Ben... Bevin! Warning, angsty.
1. Flashbacks

Hehe, some good old Bevin! Enjoy!

* * *

Ben wasn't the type to cry. He definitely wasn't the type and especially over someone like Kevin. Him leaving was the hardest part for Ben, since recently he had feelings, those unforgivable feelings; he wasn't supposed to have for a friend or another boy. Ben sat in his dark room, the lights were off and he was hugging his pillow like there really was an end, his blanket tangled around his skinny legs. This wasn't the kind of stupid fluffy love that you would read in those stereotypical books, where the guy always ended up with the guy. No, this hurt. This hurt Ben, his heart ached and his head pounded because the millions of feelings and thoughts swarmed like angry goddamn bees. He knew it was his fault that he left. Ben bit his pillow hard and tugged at it, not caring that he was slobbering all over the cloth or that his teeth were starting ache painfully. He truly missed Kevin. He could never say that out loud.

It was that Kevin left, because Ben said something. Those forbidden words that you weren't supposed to admit to your friend. Or an ex-criminal for that matter. It seemed like yesterday, it just happened a week ago and already, Ben felt his heart breaking. You could never expect Ben to be gay. That's because he isn't. It was only for Kevin that he would actually feel that way and it was funny enough, because Ben had been ignoring his feeling's for the longest time. Ben sat up, his white t-shirt wrinkled and his boxers riding up. His bed felt cold and the moonlight didn't help. It sliced across his face like a silver knife and he licked his dry lips. "Auugh," he groaned loudly and buried his head into his hands. Why was I so stupid?! He felt like punching a hole in wall, but all he could now was cry. He felt that salty water run down his cheeks, unashamed and exploited.

"I like you Kevin," he remembered saying, through laughter. Kevin and he had spent the day at the beach. They joked around and punched each other's arms playfully and as the sun set, through genuine laughter, it slipped out like the waves that were pounding on the sand. The feelings were true and they weren't girly or any shit like that. They were true hard feelings. Kevin looked at him, his laughter immediately stopping. His expression was set in surprise and almost in hurt. Ben stopped laughing and looked at him, his laughter and happy grin fading. The clouds were starting to turn pink and orange and the light was just starting to turn beautiful. They were alone on the deck and Kevin still didn't say anything and Ben opened his mouth. Like he was about spurt, "I'm sorry!" But he couldn't say anything; he was frozen in place as Kevin stared at him. He watched as the other teen's face hardened and take slow but large steps toward Ben. The brunette stared at him, his heart thumping and his knees turning into jelly, he thought, maybe he's going to kiss me. As if expecting, he puckered his lips in an almost comical way. After a few seconds of no response, Ben opened his green eyes to look into Kevin's dark ones.

Kevin looked nervous and still hurt. He stood still as a statue, just inches away from Ben's face. Ben was confused, his face twisted to that of nothing but pure regret. "I-I'm… I'm sorry Kevin," he said softly, so softly as if the wind could carry it away with one gentle gust. "Let's… Go back to the car," the dark teen said firmly and turned his muscular back to him, not looking back. Ben felt the wind graze his face, it was like a movie. It would have been funny, but it wasn't. This was real. This was different than watching the movies and crying. This was real pain. Ben watched the brooding figure walk away fast, the slowly darkening light gracing everything in sight. People would have said that the scene was beautiful, the ocean and the sun, but Ben begged to differ. He couldn't hate anything anymore than now.

Ben followed after him, repeatedly shouting, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kevin!" But the cold response he got back was nothing but, "Shut up." Kevin sounded dreadfully angry and Ben bit his lip in nervousness. He didn't want to go to the car; the ride was going to extremely awkward. But he spoke to too soon as they reach the green Camaro. He slipped in the seat quietly and shut the door hard, not caring that it slammed his knee on the way. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, his body was numb and even worse, he had completely ruined their friendship. He looked at Kevin, his hands were on the steering wheel and he did nothing but stare at the ocean for a while. Ben opened his mouth to say something again, but shut it. He didn't want to make anything worse than it already was.

As Ben remembered, the car ride was the most agonizing 30 minutes in his young life; they hadn't said a single word, the air thick with tension. Ben sighed a few times and stared out at the window. His mind was blank and his heart hurt as he watched the trees and road whiz by. It was not until they reached his house, that everything got worse. It was already late by the time they gotten there and Ben unbuckled his seat belt. "Alright… I guess I'll leave now," he said softly after clearing his throat and gripped onto the car handle. Ben had near tears in his eyes now, his vision going blurry as he tightened his grip. His knuckles were turning white; he couldn't bear to leave the warm car. It was then when Kevin grabbed his arm. Ben suddenly turned hopeful in the pit of his stomach and he turned to face the hard faced Kevin. He had never seen him this serious in his life. It was in fact, disturbing to no end.

"Hey, I-" Ben tried to say but was cut off by Kevin's lips. Ben's eyes automatically closed and his body felt like it was spinning out of control. He was trembling but his eyes shot open as he felt Kevin kiss him harder than he would like, the older teen's teeth scraping against the soft flesh. "S-Stop… Kevin, stop. Its starting hurt…. Stop!" Ben said in a huff, but it was forceful and he dug his short nails into Kevin's shoulders. Kevin didn't stop, he just kissed him harder, until the pain was unbearable and Ben began to feel warm blood dribble down his lip. He tasted his own blood, it scared him to no end and he tried to break free. He pushed the muscular body, his palms on Kevin's chest, still pushing. But Ben remembered, he was much too weak for Kevin. The older teen pushed down on him, he was getting too violent when he bit Ben's thin neck and Ben gave a cry. It was a deep throaty groan of pain and the brunette struggled, tried to get the body off him. This wasn't what he wanted.

Kevin did stop and he looked at Ben straight into his green eyes. It was the first time he had seen Kevin cry. It wasn't like, tears down his face crying, it was more like tears in the corners. "Kevin…" Ben stammered but was cut off by him gripping his wrist painfully. "Don't ever love me," he said darkly and reached over to open the car door. And in a flash, he pushed Ben out hard and watched as Ben rolled out on the damp pavement, saying 'what the hell' a little too loudly. Kevin shut the door again and drove off.

Ben had stopped thinking about the flashback, it still hurt like a stab wound. It was like his blood was still pouring out. He hated the fact that he still remembered every single detail. Kevin hadn't called in a week, he wasn't anywhere, and he wasn't picking up his Plumber's badge either. He couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault. Gwen seemed equally distressed, she was worried nonstop and Ben started to worry that she might have worry wrinkles already. Ben didn't sleep a single night since he was gone, he was tired and dark bags hung underneath his eyes. "I'm sorry Kevin… I'm sorry I love you," he whispered out loud. Ben turned around to sit next to his window. He opened the window and breathed in a cool breeze. It felt good on his face that was hot from crying. The moon was almost full and it swelled in the sky, still uncomfortably incomplete. Like him. As corny as it sounded, it was wholeheartedly true. Ben continued to stare outside, his Plumber's badge gripped tightly in his hand. He hadn't put the damn thing down since the incident. He still waited for his call, if it would ever come. Ben lied down and looked to the side, staring at his clock. The bright neon green digital numbers burned into his eyeballs. 4:00. Shit.

It was going to be a long time before he could get start to get over this.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm thinking about doing a chapter two, leave reviews!!


	2. Reunion

Oh boy, chapter two

I just couldn't wait. :3

* * *

Ben woke up, nearly in a dizzy and lucid state; it was the first time he had actually gotten sleep. Even though it was for a few hours, it got him rested enough. At least for now. He looked at the clock, his eyes narrowing. Fuck. It was like his brain was oatmeal, he couldn't focus. But as he did, the clock read 6:05 A.M. He still didn't get sleep. Only three hours and five minutes, 20 seconds. His hand felt unusually sore and he looked down to see that he was still holding onto his badge. It blinked a few times, weakly, but it didn't mean anything. It was just acting up. He noticed his wrist. The bruises from when Kevin had last touched him were there. Ben touched them softly, the flesh was still sensitive and it hurt. He cringed slightly from the sudden pain and he ran his hand through his already messy brown hair. It was still early and he couldn't feel his feet. The morning was cold and it was already a new day in his book. A new day offered new chances, new opportunities. But for Ben, the new day already felt like complete shit.

He stood up, his knees shaking; he was getting dizzy from standing up so suddenly. A lazy yawn forced its way out of Ben's mouth as he shuffled his way to the bathroom. He still clutched onto his badge. Ben just couldn't let it go for some reason. His fingers were getting incredibly sore from holding it so long, they were turning white. He went to go brush his teeth and at least brush his hair… But it seemed like nothing motivated the brunette anymore. Kevin was a jerk. It was undeniable. And maybe what Ben was feeling wasn't love. Instead puppy love, it should be over in no time, right? But why was it so hard even to think about Kevin? He was vulgar, rude, and mean. He teased too much and way too sarcastic for Ben and Gwen. He did express interest in Gwen and it kind of bothered Ben, though he hated to admit it. He walked back to his bed and sat down, his elbows on his knees and his head tilted down to stare at a dirty sock that somehow made it way out of the hamper. He stared at the sock, trying to find something interesting about it, but there wasn't much expect for the black band that decorated the end.

Ben didn't realize sooner that he liked Kevin. He was actually oblivious to it for a while and ignoring the occasional heart pulling when Kevin flirted with Gwen. He almost hated Gwen. But she was still his cousin; he loved her that was no doubt. He just couldn't stand it when they flirted. He clenched his fist and looked at the badge again. It was still dim as ever and looked like it would receive no signs of signal or a call. What if Kevin really did like Gwen? Ben slowly grew horrified at the thought. But he was being realistic. Fuck. _This was getting hard. But if Kevin liked Gwen, why would he kiss me?_ Ben was beginning to feel stuffy. He scratched his head and stood up to go into the kitchen.

He went downstairs, he wanted breakfast. No. He wasn't hungry. Ben felt as if he was going to gag if he actually ate something. Instead he took a glass of water and chugged it. He didn't know why, but he began to feel tears seep out from his eyes. _Damn it. I can't start crying again!_ Ben furiously drank the water and then clutched his mouth, placing the cup a bit too hard in the sink. He threw up, wrenching the water back up painfully, the foggy liquid dripping down his mouth. He hadn't eaten anything and his stomach had rejected the water. Ben sniffled as he felt tears run down his face. He couldn't stop himself, he looked so pitiful. He was supposed to be a man! He can't start to cry! Especially over someone like Kevin. Or a guy for that matter. Ben stood there, over the sink, his head lowered and vomit and tears staining his face. Ben broke down. "Kevin!" the boy sobbed. His heart was hurting too much. He sobbed and sobbed, until he heard foot steps. Someone was coming towards him! Oh God, he hoped it wasn't his mother. His face, red and puffy, stained from crying and the vomit, looked up to see Gwen. She looked in pain.

"G-Gwen… Uh. I…" Ben managed to get out from his erratic sniffling and hiccupping.

"Ben…" she said in a soft voice. The redhead could feel herself wanting to cry.

She hated to see Ben like this, she hated everything right now. Tears forced its way out of those green eyes and Gwen could do nothing now but cry. She didn't sob and blubber like a baby like Ben did. It was simply more of the silent kind. Silent tears.

"Ben. Don't be like this," she said firmly but gently, wiping away her tears on the sleeve of her dark blue pajamas.

Ben looked at her with wild eyes and stood hunched over at the soiled sink. Gwen walked over and hugged Ben tight. She didn't care that she was getting her pajamas dirty but she let Ben cry. She let him cry. She hadn't seen him this hurt since Grandpa Max had sacrificed himself. Gwen held him tight, cooing that it was going to be okay. Something told her, that this was deeper than Kevin just missing.

She didn't want to know that her cousin was gay. He didn't have to be gay for that matter. But it kind of bothered her, not in the homophobic way, but more like, "oh so you're gay and you're related to me?"

Gwen sighed. "Stop crying Ben… It's going to be ok. I promise Kevin is going to come back," she said confidently, her voice low and comforting.

"I know… That only if you're crying like this. You like Kevin… More than a friend."

Ben stopped crying and looked up at his cousin in mild shock. "H-How…How did you know?" he asked softly and broke away from the hug.

He felt angry in the slight, for God knows why.

"It's a girl thing… It's not normal for a boy to cry over another person like unless they like them. Maybe even love," she said with a shrug and a smile.

She reached out to touch Ben's arm affectionately. Ben looked at her and at her hand for a few moments before nodding.

"I guess… Geez. That's kind of creepy."

"Hey! I told, you it's a girl thing!"

"Wash your face…" Gwen commanded and pointed to the sink.

Ben nodded and gave a meek smile. God, he felt pathetic and ugly. It was embarrassing! He walked over to the sink to wash his face. He wiped his face with a paper towel and sniffled before throwing the crumbled paper away. Gwen felt sorry for him… She liked Kevin too. But… She figured that Ben needed him more. No. It wasn't figured. She _knew _that Ben needed him more. Gwen sighed and then yawned.

"I'm going back upstairs… You can go talk to me if you want to," she said as she headed for the stairs. Ben also needed her more than ever now.

* * *

Ben sat in his backyard. He had just come back from school and he decided to stare at the trees instead of watching TV or playing video games. He just didn't feel like it anymore, he didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Ben wasn't even staring at the trees now. It had been 3 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours, and 5 minutes since Kevin was gone. But who was counting? Ben laughed sourly and stared hard at a hole in the tree. It was until then heard and saw the badge bleep and blink. Ben's heart thumped in his chest and his eyes widened as he reached for the badge. His hand was trembling uncontrollably. He looked at the badge as it blinked almost in disbelief. He clicked the button and out popped a hologram of Kevin's head. Ben looked at it, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open. Kevin looked at him quietly; his face looked like it had gone through trouble.

"Ben," Kevin finally said but even before he could say anything, Ben burst out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kevin! I'm so sorry I ever admitted I liked you! Please come back!"

Ben said it quickly and his brow furrowed, like he was angry. He was biting his lip hard, until he drew his own blood. The older teen hesitated and looked down.

"I know that was awkward… I'm sorry. But I'm coming back," Kevin mutter quietly and looked back up at him.

He offered his trademark smirk. "Alright, Benji?" Ben looked at him, hope lightened his eyes. But his heart was still hurt. He didn't bother to smile, but Ben nodded and shut off the badge. Kevin was coming back. Ben knew he wanted him back… But somehow Ben felt strange. He couldn't describe it. He headed inside to tell Gwen.

Gwen seemed happy enough and she blathered on about how everything was going be okay. But Ben was lost in his own thoughts, lost in his feelings. He stared lucidly at his hands that were still clutching the badge. His eyes half lidded, his toxic green eyes, were growing foggy. What would Kevin do, once he got here? Would it be any different than they were before? Ben sighed softly before looking at his badge. As if on cue, it blinked and bleeped. Gwen reached over to press it, Kevin's head once again popping up. "Hey, um. I'm at the door," he said hesitatingly, eyeing Ben. Ben simply looked at him lazily and nodded before shutting the thing off. He slowly got up and went towards the door. He could feel his heart thumping so hard. It was almost about to burst out of his chest. He tightened his grip on the door knob and turned it to open.

Kevin stood there.

It was actually Kevin.

This was different than the daydreams that Ben had. He was in the flesh and actually there.

"Hey, Tennyson. Missed me?" He said with a smirk.

Ben stared at him, his lips curling into a small smile. "Welcome back."


	3. We Don't Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 3 is here!!**

**Yeah, I know I'm amazing. I did**

**Three chapters. All in one day. :DD**

**So thank you kindly for the reviews!**

**I loved them w**

**Don't worry, there will be a lot more smut later.**

**For now, just some… Fluff. :3**

* * *

Kevin looked at Ben. He looked tired, worn out and thinner. _Oh God… I caused him this much stress?!_ Kevin thought and ran his hand through his hair. He never really was the type to display his emotions very well. Ben smiled reluctantly. He could never be mad at Kevin, even though the bastard deserved it. Gwen came over and embraced the older teen in a tight hug.

But her eyes narrowed and quickly turned into a menacing glare. "Don't. EVER. Do that again," she said threateningly.

Her voice was low and surprisingly scary, it had impressed Ben and had Kevin slightly nervous.

"So uuhhh, yeah. I-I'm… Really sorry that I left so suddenly. I uh, had some things to work out," he said hesitatingly.

Kevin was having a hard time explaining himself, he always did. Gwen backed away from him and Ben looked over Kevin once more. He looked fine, but he did look like he lost weight. He must have been worried. "Come inside, Kevin. I have to talk to you," Ben said stiffly and looked at Gwen.

She nodded, knowing what was going to happen. "I'll go now," she said hastily before retreating to kitchen and watching Ben and Kevin stomp up the stairs.

* * *

Ben's room was small and it smelled like… Well, Ben. Kevin liked it and sat down on the spring bed. The blue matched him.

"So yeah, Benji. I'm… Sorry. I'm really sorry about what I did. I… I just didn't know any other way to express it," he said scratching the back of his head.

His voice still sounded monotone, and perhaps a bit sarcastic, but Ben, being the knowing boy, nodded. He knew Kevin was trying, but he wasn't trying hard enough. Ben narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. He paced back and forth a little and looked at Kevin again, who was now starting to look nervous because he was twiddling his thumbs uselessly.

"You know, I still can't forgive for what you did… You know in the car," Ben said casually and gave a raise of his eyebrow.

He didn't look serious enough, he didn't even know if Kevin was actually going to take him seriously. Ben clenched his fists. Now, it was taking over him. The anger that was needed instead of pain. Ben glared viciously and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and did the unthinkable. He punched Kevin. Right in the face.

Kevin gave a cry of surprise as he felt the fist come into contact with the soft flesh of his face.

He held the sore cheek and licked his lips as he tasted blood. "Ok, I deserved that," he said rather ruefully and rubbed at his cheek with occasional grunts of pain.

Ben snarled. "Yeah, glad at you know that. You know how much I suffered because of you? Just because I admitted my feelings, you go and make me all confused and then partially rape me? You asshole! I cried because of you, I looked absolutely pathetic! Even Gwen was trying to comfort me… Oh for God's sake," he ranted, his arms rapidly moving in motions and his face twisting and turning into emotions. Ben was always a boy of emotions.

Kevin sat there and took it, nodding occasionally because he knew Ben was right and that he damn right deserved the yelling.

"Ok, ok. So I was being an asshole. I agree. But how about showing me some love?" Kevin asked his hands held up as if he was defending himself. His face was still set in that same arrogant smirk. Ben gawked at him.

"God, you're stupid. And selfish!" the brunette snapped back and crossed his arms.

He couldn't believe Kevin was acting so selfish and arrogant. It made him sick. It still surprised Ben that he still liked him. No matter what, it seemed apparent that the same feeling would stay. Ben sighed sat down on the bed next to him. Kevin looked at the younger teen and gave a meek smile.

"Ben. During the while when I was gone… I thought about what happened. I know I was being a jerk. And I hate saying that. You know how much I hate saying that," he said and fumbled with the hem of his double layered shirt.

He took another breath.

"And… To tell you the truth, I didn't want you to like me. I'm just… I don't deserve a guy like you, ok!?" he said slowly but quickly ended in a sharp yell.

He hung his head down to stare at a dirty sock. The sock with the black band. This wasn't like him. He wasn't being the strong tough guy he usually was.

Now he was just a kitten. A small, fluffy, dark colored kitten.

Ben looked at him, in definite surprise. He was shocked that Kevin actually admitted his mistake, more over lower himself. He sighed and slowly slouched like the other did and looked at him with green eyes.

"I thought… That I wasn't good enough for you. I'm just a petty criminal. You know, low. I'm also a freak. It's hard, you know," the older teen continued and tilted his head to meet with Ben's eyes. He gulped. He had such a hard time staring into those eyes sometimes.

"Hey, I'm a freak too," Ben reassured with a sour laugh and pointed to his Omnitrix.

"And Kevin… I like you, because you're you. And if I like you, then you deserve me," he finally finished and offered a meek smile.

It was amazing how the aura of room changed so fast. Kevin looked at him, his face still firm. "I like you too. Ben," he said smiling. It wasn't the prettiest smile and it looked tired and worn, but to Ben, it was the sweetest. He had also used his first name properly, instead of those nicknames and his last name. He really was being serious here.

Ben's eyes widened, his heart pounding again like the ocean that they had last stared at.

"R-Really?" he stammered, rather stupidly and felt his cheeks start to burn a bright pink. Kevin nodded and looked back down at the sock. Ben looked down as well, but only saw his clean shoes. "I'm not good at this stuff," the dark haired teen admitted and bit his lip. The multi alien boy looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok, I'm not either." Kevin sighed and sat back up, Ben doing the same as well. He gazed at the younger teen, still in the process of admiring his features like he did the last time and he leaned in forward.

Kevin's lips went numb but went crazy with sensation of electric. He had kissed Ben, on the lips mind you, and just kept them there. Ben could feel himself melting. No, this wasn't like the harsh kiss that he had experienced before with his friend. This kiss was sweet and genuine. It still felt awkward, since they were just starting out, and being teenage boys didn't help either. Their lips met clumsily and they kissed, their lips moving against each other's. Neither really had any idea what the hell they were doing, but it felt great and somehow oh so deliciously right. Ben was still lost, lost in the sensations, his eyes closed. He shut the world around him out, expect Kevin. The older teen reached up to touch Ben's cheek and hold him there. The kiss lasted for what seemed like, minutes or hours, they couldn't tell. The fumbling boys finally broke apart for air and looked at each other.

Ben and Kevin's faces were both pink, from pleasure and embarrassment. It definitely was still awkward, they were budding, still subconsciously thinking—or screaming for that matter—that they both liked girls. They pushed the nagging thought and leaned in for another short kiss. Ben knew then that he really loved Kevin. Knowing the brute, he knew that Kevin probably didn't feel the same. Not quite yet. Ben never felt his heart flutter and his stomach churn like when he was with Kevin, now even with Julie! _Oh God, Julie!_ Ben thought hastily. What would she say? Ben growled subconsciously and shoved the thought to the back of his brain. He already had too many things to worry about, why ruin the moment? The kiss was stopped, reluctantly and they stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time before Gwen voice broke the silence.

"Hey guys! Are you okay? Hope you didn't kill each other…" she yelled from down the stairs.

Ben got up quickly and brushed his jacket, glowing red from embarrassment. Kevin did the same. It was actually quite funny to see the two. Just new to whole, gay thing, still teenagers and awkward friends.

"We're fine Gwen! We be down in a sec!" he shouted back and adjusted his black t-shirt. He looked at Kevin and smiled before jerking his towards the direction of the door.

"Come on, let's go," he said and walked quickly up to his bedroom door. Kevin followed suit and went downstairs first. Ben followed after him willingly.

* * *

"What happened? You two look like nothing happened… No bleeding or severe head trauma. I'm so happy! You guys made up and didn't fight!" Gwen said with a small giggle and pointed towards the kitchen.

"I made you guys a snack. Go help yourselves," the redhead encouraged and walked over to the living room as the two boys made their way into the kitchen. Gwen had put a plate of strawberries covered in sweet condensed milk, it was berry season.

"Ah… How nice," Kevin said sarcastically and took a seat. Ben did the same and stabbed a ripe strawberry with a fork, slipping it into his mouth. He chewed the sweet juicy fruit and swallowed in silence. Kevin and he had just kissed and it was for real, it wasn't semi rape. He watched the older teen eat the strawberries, his eyes focused on his grey sleeve. He seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts. Ben stabbed another berry and ate it, though making a face shortly after swallowing it, to see that he had dripped some condensed milk on his hand. It began to ooze down, almost to his wrist, but Ben caught the sticky sweet liquid with his tongue.

He licked the dribbling mess off his hand, the skin now beginning to shine with saliva.

Little did he know that Kevin was watching him. Very intently.

Ben was still innocent, not knowing exactly what he was doing, to him, he was just cleaning up a mess. But Kevin begged to differ. The older teen felt his jaw begin to drop as he watched brunette lick his hand and his finger, those toxic green eyes half lidded. He felt himself going pink and his body turning hot. That little Ben still didn't know what he was doing. The brunette looked up and stopped his licking; him obviously confused at Kevin's staring. It almost made him nervous.

"What are you staring at Kevin?" he asked innocently and ate another strawberry.

Kevin snapped back to reality and stammered. "Uh, I uh… Was staring at your hair! It just looks so soft!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his sudden arousal.

What the fuck? His soft hair?

Kevin mentally punched himself and shoved a strawberry into his mouth and avoided Ben's weird looks.

Gwen all the while was spying on the two trying not to giggle.

* * *

**Muahaha Chapter 4 is well on its way!**


	4. Darkness

**Hi guys!!**

**Ok, so this is Chapter 4. :3**

**I couldn't stop myself, I love writing**

**This story! Thanks so much for all**

**Reviews! Really offered a lot of encouragement.**

**Sorry I made all the paragraphs so thick! I'm**

**Used to writing that way. Well, I fixed it, I tried**

**To make it less of hassle to read in this chapter!**

* * *

So. The day happened yesterday. That fateful day when Ben waited for Kevin to come. It had only been three weeks since he had been gone, but to Ben it felt like three years. But Kevin was here now, unsuspectingly sleeping on the living room couch. It already seemed to forward, what Ben was doing, but he couldn't help it. That kiss… It felt out of this world. Not that he wanted more; he just wanted to see Kevin's face again.

The TV was still on and it flickered lazily on Kevin's face, his arm tucked underneath his head and his body sprawled out. The blanket was thrown off the body and pooled in a messy pile on the carpet.

Ben had tried his best to not make any noise coming downstairs and especially when Gwen saw what he was doing.

"Ben! What are you doing?" Gwen whispered angrily as she peered from her open door.

"I'm just going to see Kevin!" he whispered back defensively and continued to creep down the stairs.

"Well, don't! He needs to sleep!"

"But I'm just going to look at him!"

"That's creepy, Ben!"

"Look who's talking! I saw you go ga ga when you were spying on us!"

"What?! How did you know?"

"It was obvious!"

"Ugh! Fine! But only for five minutes!" Gwen said hastily and shut her door. She sunk behind the closed wooden and closed her eyes. Ben… She bit her lip. "Don't screw this up…"

Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face. His ever worried and concerned cousin. He looked back to sleeping Kevin and continued to go down the stairs. He just wanted to look at his face once more; he hadn't seen it in so long. He finally reached the stairs and he padded softly over to Kevin. He was sleeping soundly, snoring slightly even. Ben turned to look at the TV. There was just static on now and he reached out to press the power button. It shut off abruptly and suddenly left him in darkness. The light still clung uncomfortably in his eyes, the darkness a disturbing gray which faded to a pitch black.

He didn't want to turn on the light, fearing that it would wake the older teen. The boy groped around on the floor, feeling the carpet slide about his hands and fingers. Until he came into contact with the cloth feel of the upholstery, he trailed his deft fingers along the lining until he collided with warm denim. Ben drew back his hand suddenly, fearing he might have woken him up. He felt his heart skip a beat and it painfully pounded against his chest. But he reached out again to trail along the denim pants; he kept his touch light and gentle, not wanting to wake up Kevin.

Ben felt creepy doing it and perhaps a bit guilty but he couldn't stop. He continued to trail his fingers over the tough fabric, Kevin's legs were surprisingly long and he continued to touch along the lining. His heart was pounding his ears; he was scared that Kevin might hear it. He felt like a blind boy, forced only to use his touch and he made a slight gasp when he flinched. He grew back his hand sharply, hopefully he didn't notice. But it was just a sleep thing and Ben continued to touch the soft fabric of his side.

He was going on his side, slowly, then his arm. He could feel defined muscles along Kevin's limb, his face growing pink and the indefinite smile that had found it way to his lips.

"God… You're so…" he muttered underneath his breath and he finally made his way to the soft skin of his neck.

Ben began to breathe heavily as his hand began to tremble. He had never touched Kevin this way without him getting angry or beating him up.

Kevin stirred slightly and Ben froze. He didn't want to ruin this. The older teen only turned a little in his sleep and continued his slumber. He took a breath and held it as he grazed the skin of the teen's face. Ben followed the dips and curves, going over his forehead and touching the curve of his nose. He could feel him breathe on his fingers and Ben felt his eyes droop. He could almost see Kevin's face in the darkness through half lidded eyes. "Kevin," he said softly and made a small squeak as he felt his lips.

His lips…

They were soft, for such a brute like Kevin Levin. Ben now felt like he was lost in a trance as the feeling of his friend's lips sent shivers down his spine. He felt his body go numb for a split second and Ben closed his eyes completely. He was in complete darkness now.

The brunette, ever so gently, leaned over to kiss him. He kissed Kevin so softly, their lips barely brushed but he leaned in farther to press more. He felt his toes curl and his body melt.

Oh God… This even more static than the kiss they shared before, even though Kevin was sleep. To his surprise, Ben gave a cry as he felt his friend push back, his lips being deliciously met in response with the other. His toxic green eyes flew open but closed again as he felt Kevin's hand on the back of his head. He was pushing down ever so gently and Ben finally let his breath go, the warm air embracing both of their faces. They broke apart.

"Kevin! I thought you were sleeping," he whispered, his lips still close to the other teen's face.

"I was… Until I felt you fondle my face," the dark haired whispered back and gave a little laugh.

Ben felt his face burn and he playfully jabbed him in the ribs. Kevin cringed and gave a weak cough. "Careful, I'm fragile!" he said sarcastically. Ben rolled his eyes and smiled. He was really happy now… Kevin was back, everything seemed right. But they were still friends. They just occasionally kissed, that was all.

"Here… Get on top of me," Kevin whispered. He felt him smirk through the darkness almost as if he knew that Ben was slowly turning a bright shade of red.

"What?! Why?" he whispered back hastily and punched his arm. He couldn't do that now, it was still his house. He almost felt uncomfortable doing something like that.

"Come on… It's not a big deal. Just do it," the dark haired teen retorted and urged the smaller boy on. Ben, rather reluctantly, agreed. It was no wonder that he followed him so willingly. Ben adjusted himself and slowly and carefully hoisted himself on and soon felt Kevin's warm body below him. He suddenly felt himself lurch forward as he pulled him down, down tight.

Ben blushed and squirmed several times in protest, but once again that stronger male took over him. He was pressed against him so close and he squirmed again but Kevin held him tighter.

"Just don't move," he whispered.

"B-But!"

"Just listen to me."

Ben opened his mouth like he was about to say something but shut it, knowing that Kevin was either going to tell him to shut up or punch him. The brunette did have to admit, it felt nice just having him hold him like that, his friend. His friend… That he was in love with. He sighed a little before resting his head into the crook of Kevin's shoulder and neck. They stayed like that for a while and listened to each other's breathing. He could feel Kevin's heart thump loudly in his muscular chest. Was he nervous?

That wasn't like Kevin. But he acted so calm… Ben envied that sometimes. He did have a tendency to overreact sometimes and get over dramatic. Maybe a little immature, but that's what made Ben, Ben. Kevin stared up at the black pit less ceiling. He couldn't see anything anyways and his hands trailed up and down Ben's lithe body.

He felt him stiffen as he made his hands over the younger boy's body but it soon relaxed and contented sighs and breathing made it apparent. They both wished they could stay forever like this, just holding each other. But fate usually didn't allow such happiness to last long.

Kevin tilted his head and pulled Ben up slightly more and kissed him. They both kissed each other and he boldly slid his tongue across Ben's lower lip. Maybe he let him slip through but Ben shut his mouth.

_Oh little Benji… Always so stubborn._

Kevin forced his way in, finding a weak spot on those lips and slithering his wet tongue into the cavern. Ben surprisingly kissed him back, both tongues slipping and sliding. They were exploring each others mouths, touching every crevice and dip. Kevin's hand slid a little way up Ben's shirt and the touch of his soft skin sent chills through him.

_Oh God…_

Ben arched his back a little before pulling away from the wet kiss. Kevin tasted good and it still lingered in his mouth even after he broke the kiss. He boldly trailed his trembling lips along his jaw line. It was his body that controlling him now and he continued kiss the older boy's neck. It was responded with a small low groan and Ben… Ben felt his heart skip at that sound.

Kevin closed his eyes and opened them again and kissed Ben. Their lips met again and this time, Kevin took control. He trailed those notoriously soft lips up and down the smaller boy's thin neck. He felt him grip onto his shirt and give a small moan. The dark haired teen licked the soft flesh teasingly and then replaced his tongue with a kiss. Ben hadn't done this before, he hadn't even kissed Julie yet. The sensations were hot and cold, electric and static, poison and healing.

"Kevin…"

_I love you. I'm sorry._

He saw stars. He didn't know if it was possible, but he saw them. Ben felt his shirt being peeled off his torso and he obligingly agreed, lifting his arms and to hear the rustling of the clothing being taken off and thrown onto the floor. He felt goose bumps line his skin as he was flipped over to be underneath. Even though he couldn't see anything, the touch and sensations were all there.

Kevin kissed Ben's collarbone and his hand trailed up Ben's soft stomach. This earned a little squirm from the boy and Kevin couldn't help but smile briefly before returning his attention to the torso underneath him. He kissed along the chest; it was surprisingly well toned. As Kevin felt the dips, his lips found their way to the now erect nipple of Ben. He promptly put his lips on it and sucked hard.

He gave a little cry, but restrained, he didn't want everybody in the whole house to know. Pleasure spread through his chest like a lazy smoke and yet, he still felt the teen pinch his other nipple. It was pleasurable pain and Ben felt his chest rise and back arch into him. It made him feel weak, so vulnerable. So damn vulnerable.

He felt Kevin kiss hastily down his chest and flick at his navel with his tongue. His body grew more and more sensitive by the moment as he touched him. He stopped right above the hem of his green boxers. Ben felt Kevin breathe on it softly, tickling the neatly trimmed hair that barely grew there.

_The plunge… Is it alright to take it?_

* * *

**Muahaha… I shall continue this almost lemon in the next chapter!**


	5. More Than Friends

**SO. The lemon continues. :D**

* * *

_The plunge… Is it alright to take it?_

Ben felt his heart spring up to his throat and stay there. Kevin was dangerously close to his… Well, you know. This was it; they were actually going to have sex.

Little Ben was going to lose his virginity. His precious virginity. TO KEVIN.

Kevin stopped for a second like he was unsure, his fingertips hooked onto the elastic band of Ben's boxers. "We're really going to do this, huh?" he whispered in a low voice. The younger boy tilted his head back, his cheeks still pink and sighed. They just had to now, they've gone too deep. "Yeah," he replied firmly and dug his nails into Kevin's shoulder.

"Do it," he hissed.

Knowingly, the older boy nodded and instead of slipping the boxers off, he licked the erection that was straining against it, through the cloth. "You're already hard…" he said in amusement and Ben shot him a dirty look. Which was useless, they were in the dark, they couldn't see anything.

"Shut the fuck up… Just do it," Ben whispered angrily. He was getting flustered and impatient. He couldn't explain exactly he got so hard all of a sudden, even just with kissing and few caresses here and there, he just got hard.

Ben did watch porn before… But this was different than in porn. The stupid fucking amateurs and the stars made it look dirty and a routine, all pretending behind their plastic faces and boobs. Kevin managed to coax out little Ben, just with some simple ministrations.

Kevin gave a low chuckle, his eyebrow raising and that same old smirk. "Alright."

How awkward the first gay teen experiences were.

Fumbling, but Kevin acted as if knew all the works as he licked the shaft through the cloth with a teasing tongue. Ben writhed as warm pleasure invaded him and he let a restrained moan leave his lips. He had his back arched and his hips automatically bucked. The older teen put his hands on his thighs and held him down. "Stop moving so much," he whispered and took the elastic band of the boxers in his teeth.

He pulled the green fabric down, slowly, agonizingly with those slick teeth of his and the still growing erection was revealed into the warm air. They clung to his ankles. Kevin stopped in awe for a second but leaned into put his lips on the sensitive head.

Ben gave a gasp and another quiet moan, bucking still, even with the pressure of Kevin's hands.

The dark haired teen sucked the head and then slowly began to inch his way down on the length. He almost got down to the base and he held it with two of his fingers. Ben hissed in pleasure and tangled his fingers into Kevin's dark hair.

The sensation and the pleasure were incredible, unlike anything Ben had ever felt in his life. Not even pain. Kevin sucked harder, his head bobbing up and down slowly while his other hand strayed along his inner thigh.

_Oh God. Kevin is deep throating me!_

That bastard knew some things or two. Ben moaned again, but he made sure to keep it quiet, his body now coated with a thin layer of sweat and his body writhing. His knuckles grew white from gripping the couch so hard.

"Kevin…" he groaned lowly. It only offered Kevin to deepen the pleasure. Kevin was good, he took most of the shaft in his mouth but he wasn't choking, unlike most that would. Being a freak would have its advantages in a while.

The boy felt his back arch as Kevin continued to suck him off so good, his face in the complete phase of hot ecstasy. His small mouth open and his green lust glazed eyes half lidded.

"Fuck. Fuck… I think I'm going to come," Ben cursed and bit his lip hard as he felt warmth come over his groin.

His muscles tightened and Ben gave a cry through gritted teeth as he came into Kevin's mouth. Right then, the transforming alien boy had completely shattered; his body euphoric and broken. The pleasure went in ripples, in large waves across the young flesh.

Kevin coughed slightly but swallowed the seed willingly. Classically, some of the liquid dripped down from the corner of his mouth which he licked up and wiped his mouth.

"You taste yummy, Benji," he whispered as he licked the shell of Ben's ear, his lips still tainted with the taste of his friend. Ben opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He was too tired, his slick and softening member weeping submissively.

Kevin moved to kiss Ben. The smaller boy pushed into the contact. He felt dirty to tell the truth, he could taste himself on Kevin's lips and the evidence of the forbidden encounter. He kissed him back hard and they fought with their tongues for a while before stopping and slowing down.

The kiss was slower now, and for a while all they could hear were the sounds of their sloppy touch.

Ben wanted to return the favor of the treatment he had just received; he didn't want to be selfish. After all, it looked like it was needed because he could feel Kevin's huge member strain painfully in the denim, rub against his thigh.

He stopped the kiss. "Kevin… I want to do the same for you, lie down," he whispered, almost commanding and pushed the hulking figure.

Kevin made a slight sound of protest as he was pushed, but he lay down. Ben pulled up his boxers quickly and crawled on top of the older teen, gulping. He was nervous and his body trembled.

Ben had never sucked anyone else's dick before, obviously. But he still wouldn't do it for anybody else except Kevin.

Kevin…

Kevin was different. The rude bastard was different in Ben's book; in fact he took up more than a few chapters! His heart skipped a beat as he leaned over to kiss his friend's jaw line before lowering himself to his nether regions.

This was it. He was actually going to do it. Ben leaned over and unbuttoned and unzipped Kevin's pants with shaky hands and swallowed loudly when he felt the heat radiate onto his face. The boy stroked the cloth for a few seconds, feeling the dampness of the precome. All the while he could feel Kevin pulse and twitch.

This was incredibly awkward, he knew he wasn't gay, but why was he doing this? Was it because of love? Ben had repeated that he loved him several times to himself, but was he sure. Humans were picky things and they couldn't decide well. Well, Ben couldn't help himself from being human, could he?

He lowered the stiff jeans, along with the boxers. Ben swallowed again and took a hold of the throbbing length and licked at the head tentatively before shyly taking more of it in. He wasn't sure what to do exactly, but he got the motivation he needed when Kevin jerked his body and a low moan was heard in the darkness.

Kevin moaning was everything that Ben needed to continue and he took more of the member in, as much as he was comfortable with and began to suck. He closed his eyes and continued to suck the older teen's member. He could feel himself getting aroused again, his limp shaft now growing in size and once again starting to become hard and erect.

The situation, the thought of it all, was all so dirty. Nobody knew that they were doing this, but yet they still continued. Even Gwen didn't know, frankly she didn't even know that they kissed.

Kevin hissed and arched his back, his side turning and his hands digging into the couch, just like Ben did. His face was different than Ben's, it was more aggressive, his brow furrowed and teeth clenched as the smaller boy sucked him off.

"Fuck…" he muttered and tilted his head back, as the pleasure poured in. He did have sex with another man, once. But that's was a long time ago, he couldn't even remember the details. All he knew was that he remembered not enjoying it all.

That was a completely different case for the current situation. He had never been so aroused in his life and so sensitive to touch and pleasure. It was much more intense and better than the usual phenomena that he practiced on himself almost every night.

Kevin figured now the only person he could ever go gay for was Ben.

The situation seemed that one could think they were meant for each other.

But did fate and destiny allow that at all?

Ben sucked fervently and his thin hands were trailing over and under the older teen's shirt, feeling the muscles contract and subcontract underneath his fingers.

Kevin was close now; he bit his finger to keep from moaning but did let out a strained groan as he came into Ben's mouth. It was sudden and the younger boy wasn't even suspecting it. It was a large load, just stating the facts and Ben coughed for a second before swallowing it eagerly and licking his lips. He wiped off the come that was covering his lips with his arm.

To a large and wonderful, naughty degree, Ben enjoyed doing that. He strangely enjoyed the taste of Kevin, he enjoyed sucking his friend off, and he enjoyed kissing and holding him.

Kevin lay out, exhausted, and let his arms slink to the floor. He hadn't orgasmed that hard in a while. Little kitty Ben crawled up to him and hovered over the older teen's face. He couldn't believe he just did that. But he had thoroughly enjoyed it and still, he liked the way that the brute Kevin tasted. He licked his lips, just to catch it.

He lowered his head and kissed Kevin. It was a gentle kiss and it was sweet, much like the one they shared upstairs a while ago. They kissed like that, their lips moving slowly, affectionately.

"Kevin…" Ben whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Kevin mumbled back and adjusted himself so that the smaller boy could lie next to him.

"Does this mean… We're more than friends now?" he asked softly after making himself comfortable at the older boy's side.

Kevin laughed a little and put his arms around Ben. It still didn't fit quite right, the feelings and embracing, but it still _felt_ right.

"Well, we just gave each other blowjobs… So yeah, I guess so," he whispered sarcastically and gave a small groan as Ben punched his arm.

"Ok, ok. Geez. Don't get violent now… Princess," Kevin whispered in a higher voice than usual and smirked, along with a rise of his dark chiseled eyebrow.

_Oh great, a new nickname_.

"Don't call me that!" Ben snapped angrily and but stopped as Kevin kissed his forehead gently. It was definitely weird for the brute to act romantic, but Ben was fazed.

He tucked into the dark haired teen's shoulder and shut his mouth for a while.

* * *

**I love this chapter, if I do say so myself. Enjoyed?  
**


	6. Unwanted Business

**This smells like angst developing. :O**

* * *

_Julie… _

Ben stared at his phone. It was vibrating wildly on his small dresser table, the screen reading, "Julie calling…"

He didn't want to deal with her. Sure, she was a nice enough girl but how could Ben tell her that he only liked Kevin now. Julie didn't like him since the first and to the last. Ben wasn't the type to let people down like that, unlike Kevin who could always do it in a heartbeat.

Reluctantly, Ben took a hold of his phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ben! Its been a while since we talked… What's up?" Julie chirped happily.

"I've been good actually. A bit tired though," he replied back and lay down on his bed.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking if I could see you tomorrow. You know, at the beach."

"Oh! Well, sure. Can Kevin come along?" Ben asked. He didn't want to be alone with her.

"Umm… Sure. Why?" Julie asked, her voice coated with dread.

"Just… Because," Ben replied back stupidly and bit his lip. Oh God. He was going to have to break it her sooner or later. At least he would feel better with Kevin with him.

"Ok… Tomorrow at Prism beach, 1:00 P.M. Right?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Hey Ben… I miss you," she said softly.

"Yeah. Me too," he replied, his voice dry of emotion.

Ben looked at his phone in disgust and pressed the end button hard. He was slowly beginning to dislike her, his mouth going sour when he even said her name. But it was mostly due to the fact that he was infatuated with Kevin completely, including that romp they had in the living room. He frowned and almost threw his cell phone across the the room, but instead put it back on the dresser. It was aggravating, having to deal with this.

How was he going to tell Kevin this without him getting mad? And were they boyfriends now? They hadn't necessarily declared it. But they were still more than friends. They just weren't there yet, not yet.

Ben walked downstairs to talk to Kevin, but saw that he and Gwen were sitting in the kitchen, chatting casually while his cousin made lemonade.

_Ah shit._

Ben sighed before pulling idly at the zipper on his green jacket. He figured he wanted to make this quick and get it over with. He hated standing on something for too long.

"Hey Kevin," Ben called in a cheerier voice than usual and took a seat at the table.

"What?" Kevin asked as he raised his eyebrow and watched as the redheaded cousin set three glasses of lemonade on the table.

Ben looked back and forth between Kevin and Gwen rapidly before taking his glass.

The lemonade was simply another thing to distract him. He took a sip from the cold glass. It was good, Gwen had made it the way he liked it. A little less sweet.

"Wha-at?" the older boy emphasized and took a sip from his own glass.

Ben took a moment to swallow. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me tomorrow."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp of the lemonade. "Prism Beach? Why not," he said and leaned over onto the table. He looked at Ben and smiled in the most natural way he could. Sometimes Ben was too cute.

"Oh great! Uhh… By the way, Julie is going too," he added quickly and looked warily to his side. Suddenly the countertop became very interesting. The clean color and the tiles… There were even-

"Julie?" Kevin asked his smile now quickly turning into a frown. He didn't like Julie. In fact he hated her; he was surprised why he even so enthusiastically gave them a ride last time. He was joking around that day, playful, disguising his slight disappointment with lame humor. That was Kevin. The brute that couldn't express himself properly.

Ben looked back at him nervously, his attention switching from the countertop to the probing dark eyes of his friend. He nodded slowly as his brow went up and down, a little way of expressing nervousness.

_Oh great. Now he going to yell at me. _Ben thought angrily and sighed.

"Ok," Kevin simply said and laid back leisurely in his chair, his cold glass in a hand.

Gwen had been sitting quiet all the while, her lemonade untouched. Something was going to happen tomorrow, her gut told her so and she gripped the table edge.

"I'll stay home. I've been meaning to spend some time alone," she added suddenly and drank a little of her lemonade.

Both boys looked at her, their heads swerving. Ben was surprised that Gwen even bothered to say something or ask to tag along. Maybe his cousin wasn't as annoying as he thought, she only meant well. Even more surprising, Kevin didn't freak out or yell at him. Even a little bit.

For now the brunette was a bit confused but satisfied, he gotten through the problem quickly and slick. But he couldn't help notice the dim that had suddenly overcome Kevin's eyes.

_Maybe he is disappointed…_

Ben wanted to say something, comfort him. He figured it was kind of sudden, especially after last night. The affair that they had. It was hot and sweaty and great, as he remembered… He sighed again and pushed his near empty glass away from him.

Kevin's eyes. They expressed everything, when he was hurt, when he was angry… When he was happy. The dark just casually leaned back in his chair, his feet now propped up on the table. He stared blankly at the screen door next to him… Ben.

_Are you going to tell her? Are you going to do what we discussed last night before sleeping?_

Kevin knew plain well that Ben simply couldn't do it like _he_ could. It was impossible; Ben was too sweet, though he hated to say. If he was going to do it, he could at least do it right. Kevin clenched his teeth. He figured he had to do it himself for the job to be done. He made it sound like a business.

* * *

The next morning was a bit awkward. Gwen hadn't said anything since the morning. She had been awfully quiet lately, it almost made Ben worried. He padded down the stairs and shoved his cell phone in his pocket and walked up to Kevin. He was sitting on the couch, channel flipping, sprawled out with his legs spread open. He had that same bored look on his face.

Should he ditch this? Say something came up at the last minute? Ben bit his lip before proceeding to sneak up behind Kevin. He could at least make him feel better about this ordeal; he was complaining how he hated the beach all breakfast until Gwen snapped at him.

The brunette smiled as he got closer to that dark haired head and he put his slender hands on the couch, leaning over to give Kevin an upside down kiss.

"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked and gave another kiss on his forehead through his hair. Ugh. He felt like a girl but Kevin seemed to like it, seeing the smile that lit up his face. He hated being romantic. Ben half heartedly smiled and urged him stand up.

Kevin groaned and threw his head back dramatically and stood up, stretching.

"Fine."

Ben cringed, still fearing that Kevin might be angry. But then again, when is Kevin never cranky? Except when he gave him head, of course. Ben gave a little laugh but stopped after he saw Kevin make a face.

"Let's go, Priinnncesss," Kevin teased and prodded him in the ribs. Ben swatted his hand away and made a face.

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" he defended angrily and stomped out the door. God he hated it when Kevin called him that, or any of his other nicknames.

* * *

They arrived at the beach only after a short while and while Kevin parked the car, Ben slipped out early and called Julie.

"Hey Julie… We're here."

"Oh that's great! I'm here too. Just meet me near the big seal statue."

"Alright."

Ben hung up and breathed in the salty air deeply and closed his eyes. He felt so strangely lucid, like he was in a dream. He opened his eyes again and stared out at the ocean. He could see the seal statue a little ways off.

There was something so mesmerizing about the ocean, how the waves rippled and drew back on the shore. You could stare at it forever and it somehow got you to think, to venture into the deepest parts of your mind. Where you got to realize the uncomfortable and comfortable. Ben almost was at that state, the cool breeze whipping his shorts and chill his scrawny legs. Kevin was everything to him. He couldn't give him up for anything in the world. It felt strange to even think that.

As Ben continued to gaze out at the sea, he felt Kevin lean in behind him. He felt hands trace his shoulders, dip into his neck and collarbone. It felt good. That is until, Kevin spoke.

"Let's go princess. What, you see a merman?" he whispered, his tone sarcastic but dark. It was sometimes scary how he could do that so easily.

Ben shrugged him off his shoulders and glared. "No," he said and stuck his tongue out.

"Julie said she was waiting at the seal statue," he said and pointed in the direction.

"Uuuugghhhh, JULIE," Kevin groaned dramatically, like he had to give an old man a bath or something.

"Let's just go. Don't be a baby!" Ben replied and with that he came over to poke him on the forehead. "It'll be over before you know it."

Kevin nodded slowly but dragged his feet slowly, painfully, like he was going to war. But what was really hilarious, was his face. It was set in the most depressing grimace ever, his brow furrowed and his lips set in an unattractive scowl.

Why was Ben lying to himself and Kevin again? It WAS going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok. So this chapter is a pain to read, but necessary. The next chapter is going to be chock full of drama, no worries. :3**


	7. A Little Competition

**DRAMA. IS HERE. :'DD**

* * *

As they walked a little over head, enjoying the sea breeze and trying to ignore the fact that they were going to see Julie, they saw the seal statue stand proudly.

The bronze was shining brightly in the sunlight and next to it, stood Julie. She waved happily, smiling.

Ben and Kevin both cringed as they saw the girl standing next to it.

"Well. Let's go," Ben said rather ruefully and sarcastically and waved back. Kevin scowled a little, but switched his face to something much like an emotionless puppet as they neared Julie.

"Ben! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed joyfully and rushed to the boy.

Ben looked at her dryly but smiled none the less and said politely, "Yeah, you too." Boy was he lying through his teeth.

Kevin said nothing and stood there nonchalantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Julie eyed him rather warily but resumed back to talking to Ben.

"I missed you," she said softly before smiling and embracing Ben in a tight hug. Ben stood still, his face contorted with disgust and he looked at Kevin to ask for some help. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

When Kevin saw the embrace, his face twisted in an ugly expression of anger and surprise, his fists balled in tight fists. His face looked dark and nonetheless extremely intimidating. he couldn't help the jealously that was flowing through his veins. Right then he wanted to KILL Julie, even though the girl hadn't done anything except give Ben an innocent hug.

Ben was HIS. HIS. How dare she touch him!? No… He was starting to become possessive, like a paranoid wife or husband.

Kevin shuddered and stopped, his anger not cool, or his jealously, but that look he was giving Julie. He looked like he was trying to stab her with his eyes.

The brunette began to feel sick to his stomach, not only because of Julie but that scary look that Kevin was sporting. The hug finally ended, after what seemed like the long six seconds of his life.

As the boy was let go, Kevin could feel some of his anger quell and his jealously fade. He let go of his fists, which were starting to hurt now and sighed. Finally.

Julie smiled and hooked her arm in Ben's and pulled him along. "Come on!" she yelled before dragging the poor boy away from the even angrier Kevin.

Ben followed reluctantly but looked back at Kevin several times. Only God knows what's going to happen today.

* * *

Kevin sat on the sand stubbornly and crossed his arms. He didn't want to go into the water; it was like a giant toilet.

He watched as Julie frolicked around in her pink bikini and Ben stand and pulled at reluctantly in green swim trunks with a white trim. Ben hadn't broken the news to her and it was already half the day. He furrowed his brow and scoffed. Looks like he had to do the job.

He would do it later, when Ben needed to go to the restroom or something. For now, he would just watch. But unfortunately, he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute as he watched both Ben and Julie. That girl had been doing nothing all day but try to get close to Ben. Touching him, hugging him, whispering to him… Kissing him.

Fortunately, Ben pulled away or refused every time, leaving Julie fazed or disappointed. But that chick did not know how to give up.

Kevin laid back slightly, his hands propped up behind. But he did have to admit, the only thing that was keeping him sane from anger was Ben. Watching him parade around shirtless in those swim trunks made all the difference.

He watched as Ben waded to a slightly deeper side of the ocean and swim momentarily to get away from Julie for a second. As he stood, the boy's hair was drenched and dripping wet. It slid down his face like a watery halo and the salty sea water hugged and dipped into every crevice and curve of Ben's body. His cheeks were slightly pink from the effort and his mouth parted slightly, his pink lips in the most adorable pout.

He was surprising well toned for such a scrawny kid, his barely there abs being caressed by the gentle waves. It all slid to his crotch. Oh God. Kevin swallowed and felt himself blush as he stared at it. The water had made his trunk cling to his lower half and his bulge was shown proudly, wet and slick. It was tasteful however, not like porn star bulge, but more like the regular guy just out at the beach.

God, Kevin just wanted to ravage him, right there. But… The situation or the place didn't allow it. He'd probably do something about it later, something he couldn't resist. The idea of it was just too naughty. But he'd probably make Ben cave into it later. He almost applauded himself for being such a genius. He smirked deviously.

* * *

Ben came trotting over, dripping with water. His skin was lined with goose bumps and his wet trunks still clung ever tightly. "I'm going to the bathroom, ok? I'll be right back," he said, shivering a little and jabbing in the direction of the portable toilets. Kevin nodded, he was laying down now, the sand warm and soothing.

"Hey, you're shivering! You could get sick, stupid," Kevin said, suddenly sitting up. He tossed him a towel and shooed him off. "Go pee!"

Ben looked at the towel in hands and wrapped it around his shoulders. That was much better, since it was getting to be sunset. He smiled as he walked his back to the toilets. So, Kevin did care as much about him as he thought. He tugged the towel around his shoulders tighter and grinned like a school girl.

Kevin sat up again as he saw the silhouette of Julie come striding towards him. He made a face before stopping to rub his eyes. Alright, time for the job.

Julie plopped next to him, reaching over to get the towel. She wrapped herself in it before looking at Kevin. She still couldn't figure out why Ben had brought him over here. All he did was sit there and stare at them. _Maybe he's some kind of pervert…_

Julie slicked back her wet hair. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again when Kevin spoke.

"I want you to stay away from Ben," he said casually, picking his ear and looking towards the now orange ocean. It almost looked like that day when Ben had first confessed to him, except it wasn't as pink.

Julie looked at him, her facial expression obviously confused.

"Wait what? What concern are he and me, to you?"

Kevin slowly turned his head, his eyes set in a lazily, half lidded glare.

"Because he and me are together."

"What?! How?" she exclaimed, her voice going several octaves. What the fuck, they're together!?

"Don't you have ears? We're in a relationship. You know, we even gave each other blowjobs, just friend sttuuffff," he said sarcastically, his voice slurring to prove the point.

Julie didn't say anything for a moment or two. "So you guys are boyfriend and… Boyfriend?"

"Yes, you stupid airhead. Jesus, I already said it two times," Kevin said impatiently but his voice still lazy. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her in disgust.

Julie smiled coyly, her perfectly tweezed eyebrow rising. "So are you afraid of a little competition? Is that why?"

Kevin's ears perked at the word 'competition.'

"Competition?" he repeated and licked his lips. "Competition?" he said again and tapped his chin thoughtfully. He smirked.

Julie was still smiling, towel gripped in her hand and eyes wide. She was smiling in the sickly sweet way possible, like this was all some sort of parade.

Kevin looked at her for a moment or two, his lips still set in a grim smirk and his eyes narrowed.

"There _would_ be no competition. I'm here. Me. Because I'm here, you just _can't_ have any competition. You see where I'm trying to get at here? Huh?"

Julie looked at him haughtily and crossed her arms. "I'll still be able to take Ben away from you, it wouldn't be that hard."

Kevin looked at her, his eyes half lidded and his mouth set in a stupid expression. He suddenly glared, his brows furrowing and his mouth in a threatening frown.

"You actually think that could scare me off? You think I'm scared or backed off that easily? You really must be stupid. See, I don't give second warnings; my first warning is going to be the last. I told you stay away from Ben. You can't take him. He's mine," he whispered darkly, his face just mere inches away from hers.

"And if you do touch him, I'll break off your pretty little head. And trust me, there nothing stopping me from doing that. Nothing in the world. I _love_ Ben, that's something you could never do right. Now get out of my face and go home before start to rip off those fingers of yours."

Julie looked at him, her mouth agape. Her heart was beating fast, fear beginning to instill its poisonous self into her. She didn't realize until now, how she could feel so scared and uncomfortable. She closed her mouth and nodded quietly before standing up to gather her stuff and leave. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Ben grumbled as he shut the portable toilet's door behind him and dusted off his trunks before beginning to walk towards Kevin. The older teen was already standing up and walking towards the car. Ben turned his head several times before looking back to Kevin.

"Hey, where's Julie?"

Kevin looked at him and shrugged. "She just decided to leave. I guess she was in a hurry or something," he lied and offered a smile. "What took you so long anyways?"

Ben widened his eyes a little before frowning. "There was a lot of sand in places I didn't want it to be. All I'm saying."

The dark haired teen laughed before ushering him to the car. "Come on let's go. It's starting to get late," he said before tossing Ben his shirt. "Put that back on."

Ben caught it and put it on quickly before running to catch up with him. "Wonder why she left so early, she didn't even say bye."

Kevin flashed a frown. "Why do you even care? You said so yourself that you didn't like her," he snapped.

The smaller boy frowned and crossed his arms. "Geez, I'm sorry. I was just asking," he said defensively and pouted a little.

"Well, yeah… Just get to the car," the older boy said impatiently and leaned over to give Ben a quick kiss. "Let's just go."

* * *

**That Julie got what was coming to her. :3**


	8. What Goes on, Stays

**I made Kevin so mean in the last chapter. :'DD**

**LEMON TIME!! :DDDD**

**I better start putting disclaimers. --**

**I DO NOT OWN BEN 10.**

**There.**

* * *

Kevin threw his head back and licked his lips. Maybe he was a little too harsh with the chick… He smiled. Naw. She wouldn't come back ever. He had to do that, to get her out of picture, out of the situation, and definitely out of the relationship she wished for. He rolled his head around, his neck cracking slightly. He lifted it back up slowly and watched as Ben made his way down from the kitchen. Kevin yawned lazily and smiled, patting the seat next to him.

Ben still couldn't get the thought out of his head. It wasn't like Julie to just leave like that, and according to his faint memory, she was walking away pretty fast, almost running. He bit his lip, thinking for a minute.

_Maybe Kevin said something… OH GOD. He must have!_

The brunette sighed and stretched and gave Kevin a haughty look before taking a seat next to him.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Kevin asked, lifting a toned and muscular arm to put on Ben's shoulder.

He almost shrugged the arm away but, stopped and leaned into the warmth instead. "Don't call me "babe" or "princess." I'd much rather you'd just call me Ben," he said with a slight growl in the back of his throat. He was quite a feisty boy and he pouted a little.

"And you're also forgetting something," he said and looked at him, the frown fading and replaced by a meek smile.

Kevin looked at him, confused for a moment before making a sound of recognition and leering. He leaned over to give Ben a kiss, his tongue, probing gently at his lips.

Ben opened his mouth and let the tongue in, his own tongue playing along. They kissed each other noisily for a minute or two before Ben heard Gwen give a slight squeak.

The boy pulled away from the kiss, quick but reluctantly and turned to look at Gwen. She was red faced and standing at the door frame of the hallway.

"Uh, sorry! I'll go!" she said stammering and stupidly before covering her mouth to hurry away.

"Gwen! Wait!" Ben called after her, getting up but he gave a slight cry as Kevin pulled him back down again.

"What are you doing? I need to go talk to Gwen!" he fussed and tried to pull away from the older boy's grip. But Kevin held on and forced him back on the couch.

"Don't worry about… After all, doesn't Gwen already know we've been together?" he cooed and fingered Ben's loose bangs.

Ben looked at him and back at the door, his eyebrows tilted down and his mouth turned with worry. "Bu-But!" he said defensively and tried to get up again.

_I can't just leave Gwen like that! I already know she still likes Kevin!_

The last thing that Ben wanted to do right now, was to deal with an angry and jealous cousin. Who was angry and jealous of her closet boy cousin dating and smooching her crush right in front of her?!

"It's ok. Deal with it later. For now, just relax," Kevin reassured and held him down again. He smiled and kissed his nose. "Got it?"

Ben closed his eyes when the dark haired teen kissed his nose and then opened them again. "But Gwen!" he said again strained his neck towards the door.

"I told you, it ok," Kevin purred again and turned the smaller boy's face towards his. Really, who cared what Gwen thought? Not Kevin. All he wanted right now was to spend time with Ben, not worry about that redhead.

Kevin was selfish and rude. But not up to the point where he was completely unlikable. He still had that charm about him, even though he was vulgar and stuck straws up his nose for humor. He still was nice enough, to things once in a while, little things. But not right now. He didn't want to let Ben go comfort his cousin. All he wanted right now was Ben.

Ben opened his mouth to protest but was silence by Kevin's lips. Those notoriously soft lips were ravishing upon his and they were kissing and moving with much fervor, like they were saying over and over again, "don't worry, don't worry."

His eyes fell closed and his arms lifted to wrap themselves around Kevin's neck. He would deal with it later, the touching right now felt too good.

Kevin let his breath fall between their faces as they kissed. Day after day, it seemed like they were getting better at it and that horrible memory was slowly dissipating.

Horrible memory? That restrained and lying rejection? Yes, just to think about it was awful, and the suffering that Ben went through… All for Kevin.

The two boys kept at it, kissing, unknowing that Gwen was sobbing to herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Gwen wasn't stupid, she already knew that they were together. She also knew that they kissed and do god knows what behind her back. She knew. But she just couldn't bring herself to face it, or see it for that matter.

She still liked Kevin, she couldn't deny it. And seeing her boy cousin just so free show affection to him out there was heart breaking. The redhead absolutely did not want to get involved in some stupid soap opera love triangle.

But she also knew that Ben loved Kevin. He loved him so much, so much that he wouldn't sleep or eat for days. Was it just merely shallow feelings that she felt? Gwen kept telling herself that, wiping her dribbling nose and eyes and going over to the porcelain white sink to wash her face.

She had to stop crying, she had to keep denying the fact that she liked Kevin. He already was in a relationship. And Gwen was not a home wrecker or some stupid bitch that ruined relationships. She bit her lip and dried her face with a towel and walked out to hurry up the stairs.

* * *

Ben gave a slight groan as he felt Kevin start to trail his slick teeth across his neck. He hissed in pleasure, in pain, as he felt him bite the soft skin. It left a red, slightly bruised, bite mark.

Kevin licked the spot as if to say sorry and he wandered up to nibble on the soft lobe of Ben's ear. He smirked as he felt him squirm underneath him but gave a slight look of surprise as the smaller boy pushed him back.

In a flash, Ben was nibbling on Kevin's neck, now he had the control. "You like a little pain, Kevin?" he muttered threateningly and went higher to trace the shell of his ear with his tongue.

Kevin suddenly felt a spark light inside him, his eyes half lidded. He didn't know that Ben could get so dominant sometimes. It turned on him on, unusually strong, and he felt arousal literally drip from himself. He smirked and kissed the brunette on the lips as if in response, yes, and gave a groan as he felt teeth sink into his neck.

Somewhere buried deep in them, that seductive and almost taboo pleasure came out. The kind caused by lustful pain.

Ben didn't always want to be on the bottom. Sometimes he wanted to have a little control… And the fact that he was getting it and especially from a guy like Kevin, it made him delicously aroused, his pupils dilating in lust.

Kevin gripped onto Ben's toned waist and slid a wandering hand up his shirt, shivering at the feeling of warm skin on his hand.

The smaller boy stopped nipping at Kevin neck and ear and returned his attention to those lips. Those notorious lips. Ben licked his lips and leaned into kiss Kevin. Immediately, he felt his slippery tongue slither into his mouth and Ben responded by twisting along with it as well.

Both of them could feel their jeans getting tighter and tighter, restraining painfully again their growing members. Ben shifted his body and sat on Kevin's lap, which was more comfortable than craning his neck over.

They stopped kissing and boldly, Ben inched over to grind himself against Kevin's body. They both gave different pitched moans as they rubbed their clothes lengths against each other, pleasure rolling slowly. It was like a snake, curling and whipping so slowly through their bodies.

Ben could feel himself dripping with precome, the sticky liquid soaking into his boxers. He gave low quiet moans, Kevin did the same as they rubbed and grinded themselves against each other.

Then hurryingly, they began to unzip and unbuttoned their jeans, pulling them down to their knees. They could feel the lust and pressure building, enough to not even bothering to take their pants off completely.

Ben felt his hips buck involuntarily as he felt Kevin slowly forced his body down lower, to have his bottom up in the air.

Oh God.

He was going to do it, he was going to have his skinny ass pounded by Kevin. Oh God.

Yes, Ben was scared; he could feel his heart beat inside his ears and his hands grip tightly onto the couch. But he still wanted it.

He tightened his grip on the couch again and spread his legs slightly more.

Kevin held his hard and slippery length in his hand. It was throbbing and waiting, aching with need and demand for sweet attention. Kevin stroked it a few times, preparing himself.

They actually needed lube. Unless Ben wanted to walk sideways for the rest of the week.

He cursed underneath his breath and leaned over to tentatively lick at Ben's opening, receiving an enthusiastic response from the brunette.

Ben moaned loudly, partly in shock as he felt that tongue slither along his sensitive entrance.

This only provided more motivation for the older teen and he leaned over to lick at it even more, his tongue expertly moving from side to side, like parting a coin.

The brunette groaned and panted his rear up in the air, being ravaged so skillfully by Kevin. His hands were loosened and gripping the couch over and over again, his precome dripping onto the couch.

Shit. He was going to have to clean that up later.

Kevin gave him a few more assured licks and slid a finger to make sure that it was thoroughly lubricated.

After seeing that it was true, the older boy leaned again and stroked his weeping member several times before pushing the head just again the awaiting entrance. Ben gave a little groan and bucked his hips again.

He knew it was going to hurt. But he didn't care, he wanted that pain. He just wanted Kevin to ravish him, love him, fuck him, whatever it took! All he wanted was that cherubic ripping pain.

Kevin didn't hesitate and he slowly inserted the first inch or two of his length into Ben, before quickly thrusting himself fully in.

Ben gave a gasp, like he was choking and he writhed for a moment or two. The pain was searing, burning, but gratifying in a strange way. He felt small tears seep out from the corners of his eyes and he buried his head into the couch.

"You ok, Ben?" Kevin asked in a raspy voice. He didn't want to hurt Ben; he knew that this would hurt. All he wanted right now was for Tennyson to feel good.

The smaller boy grimaced and nodded slowly before biting his lip.

It hurt, but it felt good.

Kevin moaned as he felt Ben tighten around him. It was so unbearably tight inside him and his muscles contracting didn't help.

It was for a few seconds or two before he actually started to move. Kevin finally pulled his length out half way before slipping it inside again.

Both moaned, Ben's rear tightening and Kevin's length being squeezed so deliciously wonderful.

"Ughh, Ben," Kevin groaned in a low voice and he thrusted his hips back and forth.

The smaller boy cringed and moaned, his rigid shaft twitching. He moved in time with Kevin's thrusts, the pleasure now spreading all over his body.

Ben opened his mouth, his eyes half lidded. He was lost in complete ecstasy now, saliva beginning to creep it way down his chin.

"K-Kevin…" he moaned and gasped as he felt him thrust harder. He began to move his hips in rhythm with the older teen.

The sensation of hot, hot skin rubbing and colliding with each other, and the friction of their insertion was amazing.

Ben felt Kevin grab a hold of his softening length and stroke him up and down, at the same time that he was pounding him mercilessly in his rear. As if he wasn't out of breath enough, and as if he wasn't feeling insane pleasure enough, the older boy was stroking him at the same time.

The brunette gave a cry as he felt his bottom tighten and his length go frantic as he came into the dark haired teen's hand. His shaft quickly grew flaccid and he was red faced and exhausted. He panted and rested his head on the couch, cringing slightly at the sweaty clothes that clung to his back.

After Kevin thrusted a few more times he also came, giving a low groan and a shudder. He leaned over and buried his face into Ben back, right between his shoulder blades.

It was muffled but the words could be heard clearly.

"I love you, Ben."

* * *

**LOL. :3 Sorry I made you guys wait ;A;**


	9. Undeserving Bastard

**JESUS, I need to go over my work more.**

**The last chapter was just full of errors and typos. UGH.**

**I'll make this chapter better!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE.**

* * *

"_I love you, Ben."_

The words echoed in his brain more than a million times, that he was sure of. Kevin wasn't the type to admit those kinds of things first, it felt strange to Ben.

The worse thing was, Ben just couldn't say it back even though he had said it a million times in his mind, he just couldn't get it come out of his mouth.

Last night was first time he had experienced real sex. Oral was nothing compared to what had happened. Ben sighed and rubbed his sore behind which was still sensitive. But the dull aching affectionately reminded him of that intense romp. He smiled a little until he saw Gwen walk up to him.

Ben scratched the back of neck as he saw the redhead approach him. She looked almost unsure about something, like something was bothering her. It was probably about yesterday.

"Hey Gwen," he said awkwardly and bit his lip.

Gwen looked at him and then stared at her shoes for a while. "What do you guys want for dinner?" she muttered and brushed back a red lock.

"Uhh, listen Gwen… I'm sorry about what happened yesterday! It's just that Kevin and I are together, you know?" he said quickly but faltered and stammered towards the end.

Gwen smiled. But it was a fake smile, the kind you pull on your parents to let them know that you're ok. But you're not. "It's ok, Ben. I know. Alright? Now just answer the damn question. What do you want for dinner?"

Ben looked at her, an eyebrow raised. He still knew she wasn't ok with this; her feelings for Kevin were obvious. But Kevin was too dense to notice, too caught up in things to ever notice unless it involved something with him or Ben.

"Uh, ok. I feel like chicken spaghetti. Is that ok?" he said cautiously and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Look, Gwen. If something is wrong just tell me. Ok?" he finally said, his brow furrowed. He was worried about Gwen… She tended to bottle up her emotions unless she was angry.

Gwen nodded and headed towards the kitchen, shrugging away from his hand. "Ok," she said rather coldly. At least she would be alone for a while. She sighed again and rested her forehead on a wooden cabinet once she reached the counter. She'd just have to deal with it now, unless her feelings got out of control.

Ben stared off at her figure walk away and he shook his head. What was he going do? He never was that good at comforting people, especially his cousin. For now he just shrugged, and walked away from the kitchen, listening to sounds of chopping and the sink turning on and off.

* * *

The sound of the shower had just stopped and wet feet slapping on the tiles could be heard clearly.

_He must be in the shower._

Ben went over to bathroom, not bothering to knock and opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked.

Kevin had just came out from the shower, steam fogging up the mirror and the smell of warm soap. Kevin stood there, naked with his dark black hair sticking to his face and neck, water dripping down his body so seductively.

Ben turned red and tried not to stare, the slippery skin glistening in the artificial light. He had seen Kevin naked before, but not like this…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said flatly and took a towel to his hair to fluff it dry. Afterwards he raked his fingers through it and looked back at the gaping Ben.

"What are you doing in here?" Kevin asked, wrapping the towel around his waist and leaning against the blindingly white tile counter. Ben looked at him and closed his mouth, clearing his throat and clinging to the door frame.

"I just wanted to talk… But it looks like you're busy, I'll come back later," Ben said quickly and turned around to walk out.

"No, I'm not busy. Go ahead, talk," he said scratching his cheek and slicking back his wet hair.

_You know, its really distracting looking at you like that…_

"Well… I just wanted to talk to you about last night… You know-," Ben said awkwardly but was interrupted shortly by Kevin.

"Yeah, I know. I said 'I love you,' big whoop," he said bitterly and turned around to look at his face in the mirror.

"I just… I just couldn't say it… I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Yeah, you don't love me. I know what you mean."

"That's not what I meant! I just-"

"It's ok, I don't care. I've been rejected before."

"I'm not rejecting you! All I want-"

"All you want is what?! What do you want from me? All I've done is try for the best for you! I tried, ok? I can't get any better," he said angrily and turned around to glare at Ben.

"Hey! Would you just listen to me?!" Ben snapped and stomped over to push him. He was getting angry at him, he wouldn't even listen!

"Why the fuck are you pushing me?!" Kevin yelled back and shoved him in the shoulders.

"Because you won't listen!" he hissed and pushed him again.

"When have I never listened to you!?" he shouted threateningly and pushed him even farther, now dangerously close to the slippery shower.

"Always! You never listen!" he growled and threw himself on him. He shoved him hard, harder than he intended to, which set Kevin ramming into the counter. Ben stalked towards him and gripped painfully onto his shoulders and his hair.

"What do you want from me?! Huh?!" Kevin shouted, now on very verge of punching him back.

"I love you, ok?!" Ben shouted and slammed him towards the mirror.

Kevin looked at him wild eyed, his back throbbing in dull aching pain from the sudden slam. He gaped, the echo of the last statement ringing loudly in his ears like a siren. He looked at Ben, the now angry, red faced, teary eyed Ben staring at him so viciously like he was some kind of maniac.

"I don't care, I just love you," Ben said again, darkly, and let go of his grip on the stunned Kevin. He wiped away the tears that were dribbling down his face and sniffled. He didn't want to say anything else, he didn't know what else to say, it was just what he felt.

Kevin still stayed silent and looked at him, his lower lip trembling. He swore that he never felt his heart beat this loud or this fast. He gripped onto the counter and reached out to grip onto Ben's hair. He gripped it hard, until it was painful and pulled him in to kiss him.

Ben's eyes immediately closed, angry and pushed against him hard, like he did to him in the car. He didn't want to stop, like Kevin didn't want to stop and pulled on his hair as well, mashing his lips into his.

Both their lips began to sting as they scraped their teeth against each other's lips. They never knew they could get so angry, so strong, so hateful. They kissed each other hard and angry and didn't stop until they both couldn't take it any more.

They pulled away from each other, glaring ferociously, their lips purple and bruised, blood dripping down so threateningly on their chins. The delicate skin was torn and they breathed heavily, feeling slightly euphoric and violated.

"You got it, you undeserving bastard?" Ben said panting and wiped at his stinging lip with his arm, the dark blood smearing across his chin. He loved Kevin, so much to tear him up and spit him out, so much that he just wanted to hold him and never let go.

"Ben… I love you so much…" Kevin said breathlessly and looked down to see that he his blood was dripping on his chest. What a shame, he just took a shower. Ben reached out to wipe at the blood that was starting to travel it way down. The blood smeared on Ben's thumbs, which was actually bad, touching another person's blood. He snickered, ignoring his logic and looked at Kevin again.

"Good. Now clean up so we can eat some dinner," Ben said with a bloody grin and walked over to the sink to wash his face. He wiped away his tear stained cheeks and his bloody bruised lips. He looked back in the mirror and comically frowned.

"How am I going to explain this to Gwen?" he said touching the torn skin, cringing at the stinging pain. It didn't look as bad now that the blood was washed off of it, but it was purple in a few spots, and swollen to say the least.

Kevin smirked at Ben; he had grown stronger since he last remembered and touched his own lip as well. "Ouch… You're right," he said in agreement and grimaced as he licked his bloody lips. He leaned over to wash it as well and looked over at Ben.

"You're so tough," he said softly and looked over back at the pink drain water. The brunette looked at him, his face firm and thoughtful. Yeah, he guessed so…

Their relationship was so strange, they acted so animalistic and boyish and stupid with each other sometimes… But when the time came, it became forgiven and washed away, treated with something sweet and touching. Like the ocean… How his confession was so bitter but made beautiful by the ocean and the sunset.

Kevin leaned over to kiss him, tenderly because of their painful lips. But it tasted sweeter this time even though their kiss before was so harsh and foreboding. He almost swore he thought their lips healed for a split second as they continued to kiss.

It's funny sometimes how love worked. They had fought and shouted, pushed and shoved, kissed and bled. But they bled for each other. Their kissing was gentle and cherubic now, their soft breaths and slight moaning the only sounds.

For a split second, those were the only sounds the world actually made. They pulled apart, slightly stunned and delirious.

"Get dressed… I'll call you for dinner," Ben said when they pulled away and he smiled, bruised lip and all, and walked away to go downstairs.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, Gwen seemed to be in a better mood, humming her favorite song and dumping the hot noodles through a strainer. Ben looked at her cautiously and approached her slowly, moving almost ridiculously. "Need any help?" he asked and smiled.

"Yeah, would you set the table? Also- Oh my God! What happened to your lip?" she said casually but almost shouted finishing her statement.

Ben looked at her, touching his lip. _Oh shit…_ "N-Nothing… I just… Got into a little accident. Uh, Kevin did too. We both ran into doors!" he said quickly and went over to grab three forks.

Gwen looked at him with a furrowed brow. _How would that even happen?_ But she nodded and tossed the noodles a few times before putting them into the sauce.

"Sure…" she said quietly and stirred the bubbling meal with a large wooden spoon. She heard Ben put glasses on the table and pour water into them.

"Call Kevin down for dinner," she said and lifted the deep saucepan with pot holders.

Ben nodded and went to the stairs to call out Kevin's name. At least now they could say it, without faltering.

As corny as it sounds, they were just two teenage boys in love with each other, awkward and clumsy, and still not sure exactly what to do.

* * *

**Yay. Ok, so I've got an idea in store to make this story REALLY angsty. Does not involve character death so don't all of you worry your pretty little heads.**

**(Pets story and all the reviewers and readers) :3 Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story!**

**Ben says hi. And Kevin is cranky. :(**

**Poor Kevin... :3**


	10. Running Is the Only Option

**:3 HELLO!! Yeah, so I finally managed to get to the computer…**

**You know it's hard sharing ONE computer with your entire family. D:**

**ANGST? YES.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE.**

**Once again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :'DD  
**

**Ben is uhh…. Preoccupied at the moment. By Kevin.**

* * *

It had been a while since they had been together, occasional fondling and the ever hard to do, adjust to it, to each other. They still had been arguing, fighting, getting hurt, but that was all part of the deal wasn't it? At least, to them.

Gwen all the while had been biting her lip and trying not to explode. It was harder now, seeing them kiss and show affection in front of her. Everyday she'd try not ripping all her hair out and staring at Kevin whenever he was near her. He occasionally complimented her on her cooking. But that was it. There was nothing else, just emptiness that Gwen had come to expect.

She could usually control her emotions; she was just that type of person. But today was different; she was acting more erratic and paranoid than usual, eying Ben whenever he left the room of out of her sight for that matter. Was feeling this weird, normal? She raked her hand through her perfectly straightened and styled hair, where never a hair was out of place.

But there was that one stubborn curling hair that so precariously snuck it way out. Like a mosquito that hovered in front of your face… You just couldn't catch it.

Ben had stepped out to water the front lawn, a regular chore and done daily. He rather enjoyed it; it was time to reflect, think, and get away from all the stuff that usually went on in the house. It was usually never a big deal but it more like a fresh breath of air to his mind.

It was the perfect opportunity for perfect Gwen to take her time, to put what she had been thinking about all day into action. She knew it was wrong, she knew she could be ruining everything, but this time she didn't care, she just had to do it. It was like a nervous tick. It couldn't be avoided. It was when her desires ran freely throughout her body and brain, like a nauseous gas that wouldn't leave your nose alone.

She climbed down the stairs, her sweaty palms slipping on the highly polished wood hand railing. She was really going to do it. Her heart jumped into her throat and stayed there as she saw Kevin sitting lazily on the couch, flipping through a magazine and yawning. She breezily sat next to him, twiddling her thumbs like a nervous school girl.

Kevin didn't pay much attention to the girl that placed herself next to him and he still thumbed through the pages of the brightly colored glossed pages. Gwen turned her head to look at him and she bit her lip.

"Hey Kevin," she called out quietly and looked at him warily.

"Yeah?" he responded in a monotone manner but didn't look back up, an article about how to pleasure your man had caught his interest.

"I uhh," she stammered and stopped fussing with her thumbs.

This time, Kevin looked up, his eyes lazily making contact with hers.

"What-"

Before he could even finish, Gwen had cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Kevin's eyes widened his lips unmoving and cold. They weren't warm like when he kissed Ben. He put his hand on her shoulder to push her off, but it plain well could have looked like they were willingly kissing.

But before Kevin could push off the eager Gwen, Ben had just finished watering the front lawn and opened the front door to get back inside the house. That when he saw it. That when he saw what it seemed like they were kissing. No, they _were_ kissing, only Kevin had looked surprised.

Ben couldn't believe it, it was the day that he was dreading but it was happening right in front of his eyes. He felt his lip tremble and his hand shake and Kevin pull away from the unwanted contact hastily to look bewilderingly at Ben.

"Wait, Ben! This isn't what it looks like!" Kevin said, reaching out a shaking hand and turning his head to momentarily glare at the fazed Gwen. 'This is not what it looks like?' it was funny how sometimes you end up using the corniest lines from soap operas and dramas. But this time it was real.

"Yeah, I understand," he said in a huff and left the house, slamming the door behind him. He felt like crying as much as he hated to admit it. He felt like screaming and punching something! He felt like running away. And that is what he was going to do.

And to literally take the words, 'run away,' he began to run, pretending not to hear the shouts and yells coming from the house and on the front lawn. He ran faster that he ever ran in his life, he didn't know where he was going, he just ran.

Tears were running down his stinging cheeks and he wiped them away hastily, scraping the sensitive skin with the zipper on his sleeve. "I just don't care anymore." He didn't want to take this anymore from Kevin, he had given him chances, too many, too much, Ben was too nice sometimes. He should have seen this coming, remembering the way that Gwen acted, the way she fidgeted, and clacked her teeth.

_Fuck you Gwen. Fuck you Kevin._

* * *

When Ben had stopped running, he could have sworn his lungs were on fire. He couldn't breathe; the burning of his throat was too much to bear. Not to mention that his legs were turning into jelly. His thighs ached and his feet burned.

He looked around, panting hard and his hands propped up against his knees. He was at Prism Beach… It was almost as if his body automatically took him there, saying, 'Hey! This is where you're meant to be!' He swallowed a bit of dry spit and walked over weakly to a nearby water fountain.

After he had drunk the water, the burning had settled and he could breathe regularly, instead of it coming out in harsh painful pants.

Ben looked around again, the stars shining brightly on the unusually calm rippling waves. He walked closer to the shore, taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up the legs of his snug fit jeans.

It was strange what the ocean did to you. It was beautiful but harsh and the sound and the look of the waves got you to travel to deepest parts of your brain. Where you got to realize what you're most afraid of. And what you love the most.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and waded in ankle deep in the frigid water, shivering at the sudden cold temperature.

The waves licked at his ankles gently, white foam forming delicately. The bubbles came and popped.

Kevin.

That was the only thing that Ben could think about right now. Kevin, Gwen, Kevin, Gwen, it was all clouding his head. It was so hard to _think_. He couldn't concentrate right now, the images of Kevin and Gwen kissing kept nagging him, invading his brain.

_Fuck_.

Really, was God fair? Or whatever the hell was up there, they certainly knew how to make Ben pissed.

He growled and kicked the damp sand, taking his hands out of his pockets. He screamed, wailed, and yelled, whatever it took to calm him down. But it didn't do anything but leave crying echoes across the salty air. He didn't really want to punch Kevin. All he wanted to do now for him was cry. But he did enough of that, he couldn't stand doing it again.

He crawled back to the dry sand and plopped down, laying back. The black starry sky was nice. The sand was also warm from being in the sun all day and he ran his fingers through it.

"Do I really love you?" Ben asked out loud and he sighed. He didn't know anymore. His heart hurt too much think and he was just trying his best not to cry. He was a super bad, alien, crime fighting hero. He wasn't supposed to be dribbling over his gay boyfriend.

"WHY!?" he screamed suddenly and bit his lip and watched as a few frightened seagulls fly away. This couldn't be happening; this was all in his imagination, right?

No, this was reality that bit him in ass like a rabid pup. He ran his hand through his hair hard, not caring that the strands twisted and clung to his fingers. He was just… So something! He wasn't angry or sad. It was like a mixture of all the emotions he could feel, all combined into a hideous monster.

He sat up again, idly rearranging his socks and shoes next to him and stared off at the ocean for a while. Ben leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his legs and gazed into the dark, almost black, water of the glimmering jewel. The sounds of the waves were so tantalizing, so relaxing, it urged the things that Ben didn't want to release to come out.

* * *

Gwen bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "Oh shit, what have I done?!" she exclaimed frantically and paced back and forth in the brightly lit living room.

"Yeah, Seriously?" Kevin replied sarcastically and twiddled his thumbs. He had to do a little thinking, which was something he wouldn't do so hard regularly…

_Where would Ben be?_

He glanced at the clock. 1:03 A.M. Kevin glared at the glass coffee table in front of him and bit his thumb as he thought and thought… Where would Ben be? He only paused his thought to quickly steal a look at Gwen. She was pacing back and forth, muttering things and scratching the back of her neck nervously. Yeah, this is YOUR entire fault, he wanted to say. But he did always have a knack to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

Wait, Kevin finally got it! He couldn't fathom even why he was thinking so hard about it, the answer was simple. He got up quickly and rushed towards the front door and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked in alarm and stepped up forward.

"I think I know where Ben is," he said turning the cold knob of the door and stepping out into the cool night air.

"I'll go with you!" she encouraged, already looking around for her coat.

"No. Stay here," he said firmly and gave her this look, the look you give your mom when you're trying to rescue your wife.

"B-But… I-" she faltered as her lip trembled.

"Just listen to me. You've made things shitty anyways," he said harshly and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. :O**

**Oh my, yes, the chapter is done. Only a few more chapters I believe and this story is going to be done. But in the meanwhile, I've been feeling like writing a whole mess of naughty one-shots. Mhhmmm, expect them very soon. ;DD**


	11. It's Easier to Say Now, Isn't it?

**Oh my goodness… Last chapter. :O I'm sorry if it's shitty! It seems always like the last chapter of stories get to me… D':**

* * *

Kevin stepped into his green Camaro and shoved the keys into the ignition.

How could he be so stupid? The answer was slapping him right in the face…

The brooding boy finally stopped the car and slammed the door behind him. Damn, that kid could run… It was four miles from the beach to the house. He ran a hand through his hair before walking quickly to the shore, the salty breeze biting his face for a moment. He peered through the darkness, only the stars his light.

After a few seconds of squinting and peering he made out what a silhouette, sitting up. He walked over quickly and shoving his car keys in his pocket.

_Ben… I'm sorry._

The sand crunched underneath his feet, until Kevin slipped off his shoes and socks, clumsily throwing it near the shadow.

"Ben," Kevin said in a low voice and sitting next to him. He sucked in a breath, unsure really of what to say, what to do. Instead he looked out onto the ocean, watching the waves lap slowly on the wet sand.

Ben didn't say anything. He knew that Kevin was going to come for him; he had been preparing what to say… But it seemed like he forgot everything when the times had come and he saw Kevin sit next to him.

They both didn't say anything for a while, just listening to sound of the waves and the rippling.

"I'm sorry, Ben. Gwen… She just kissed me," the older teen finally said, sighing in exasperation and running his hand through his hair again. There wasn't any other way to put it, any other way to say it. It seemed like everything had slowly disappeared when they came to the ocean.

Ben bit his lip, his brow furrowing as the memory flickered across his eyes. He glared at a shining wet stone in front of hand. He picked it up and ran it few times in his hot palm, enjoying the coldness.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to beat the shit out of Kevin. But he just couldn't do it… And it seemed like his anger for Gwen had slowly departed. Was it just something that had happened? Was Gwen really the one to blame here? No… She was. She was the one that kissed Kevin.

Ben squeezed the stone in his palm and threw it angrily at the retreating waves.

"Ben… Say something. I know you're mad," Kevin said, nudging him slightly in the shoulder.

Ben shrugged the hand away and sighed. "Whatever… I'm still mad. I know you're sorry about what happened. But it's not like I care," he said bitterly and wringing his wrist with his hand.

Kevin looked at him warily and scowled. "Don't just say that…"

He glared at him menacingly and dug his heels into the sand. "What more do you want me to say?! What, that _I'm_ sorry? I just don't have anything else to say!!" he snapped and looked away, his face burning.

He didn't want to be a girl, but all those moments that they shared, the fucking, the cuddling, the whatever! It all seemed like it didn't matter anymore and now that they were just friends again… Friends that shared nothing.

Kevin sighed and put his palm on his forehead. This wasn't getting any easier; he assumed this is what Ben must have felt before…

"Yeah, I get it. But Benji…" he persisted softly, cooing his pet name.

Ben felt his heart skip a beat. He could never help how soft his heart became whenever he used that name… He hated it. But why did it strike such feelings in him?

"I… I'm just sorry. I'm just sorry about what happened that day. I'm sorry about Gwen, I'm sorry about hurting you, I'm sorry. I just… I just love you, ok? I fucking love you," he said swaying at first but ending in a huffy, impatient tone, looking away to the ocean. Ben could see the embarrassment burning in Kevin's face.

He couldn't help but smile. Same old Kevin. Still couldn't express himself properly.

"Hey. Levin," Ben said firmly and looked at him.

The older teen turned to look at him, his eyes moist. Before he could say anything, he felt the younger boy push his lips against his, locking the two in a loose but warm kiss.

It all felt so chaste, so _innocent_… But Kevin couldn't help the smile that was brought to his lips. He guessed that meant that he forgave him. He put a hand against the brunette's cheek to steady them and leaned in farther.

The ocean was an amazing place… It broke people apart but brought them back together again.

* * *

As they were driving home, they were both quiet, but held hands like young lovers, Kevin's thumb stroking the top of Ben's hand. Every now and again they would squeeze each other's palms and give each other a reassuring look. But inside they bother knew what was waiting for them at home.

* * *

Gwen sat on the couch. She was numb now, just filled with regret and anger. She couldn't cry, she was too stressed, too angry, too hurt. Why would she do something so relentless and stupid? Though she did have to admit, the kiss was nice but it felt so cold, Kevin's lips didn't move. They felt so… Hateful. She shuddered back at the thought and rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe… Kevin and her just weren't meant to be with each other.

Now that she thought back on it, she hadn't seen Kevin happier than now. He was so sarcastic and apathetic before… Sure, he still was. But not as much and he seemed to always get a glint in his eye whenever the ocean was mentioned, or when he stared off in space. She bit her lips smiling and giving a quiet chuckle.

Gwen leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. It was time for her to find a new crush… Someone that she could be with and only her. Then maybe she could be as happy as those two. Her trails of thoughts were broken as she heard the door open.

She quickly turned around, alert and awake from her drabbing thoughts and looked at the two boys. They looked ok, not angry or anything. In fact they looked satisfied. But what really was the problem now was how was she going to apologize to Ben?

She looked at him nervously and stammered a bit. "B-Ben… I… I'm sorry," she faltered, her lips growing weaker and weaker. "I just…"

Ben looked at her and gave a tired look. Gwen was acting so pathetic… She looked pathetic. Her usually perfect hair was frazzled, and her clothes wrinkled and misshapen. She must have been really suffering for this. He walked towards her, feeling a pang of slight empathy and put a hand on her shoulder.

She cringed, worried that her cousin might slap or something but was surprised to see that all he did was smile. But she hesitated when she saw that smile turn into a threatening scowl. "You ever, EVER, do that again to my boyfriend. I'll kill you," he said in a low voice and looked at her with piercing green eyes. He couldn't keep the laughter from leaking out from his mouth when he saw Gwen trembling.

"Calm down, Gwen. Just don't do it ever again… I'll forgive you. This time. Although, I have a right mind to kick out of the house right now," he muttered, walking back to Kevin. The older boy gave a sarcastic grin, like he wished he could be anywhere else besides now.

Gwen just looked at both of them, sighed and went upstairs, flattening her hair as she went. "I'm going to bed," she said in a tired voice and stomped up the stairs, pulling at her wrinkled clothing.

Both the boys stared at her figure as she walked up and sighed. Ben moved to the couch and plopped down dramatically, giving a groan and putting his head back on the couch. Kevin looked at him, gave a small smile and went to sit next to him. "What's up princess?"

He glared at him but didn't bother to stop him from calling that dreaded nickname… He was too tired to care now. "Nothing. I only have one question… Did you… Like that kiss?" he said yawned and looked at the darker haired teen through narrowed eyes. Kevin looked at him and shrugged.

"It was alright, I guess," he said reaching over to the remote. Ben growled and punched him hard in the shoulder. "What?" he said through glaring and gritted teeth. Kevin said a laugh then a scowl as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Ok, ok, ok! I hated it. Better?" he said leaning over to nibble on Ben's ear.

The brunette sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he said bitterly and leaned over to stare at the blank TV. "Kevin…"

"Yeah?" he muttered, listening to both of their breathing.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

**AWWW!! Sorry it was so short. ;A; I ended up sitting for an hour at my computer trying to think of what to do…**

**But until then, more Bevin coming up! More one-shots, more short drama filled stories(shorter than this one), cross dressing, and yummy shota filled goodness! OH MA GAWD THE WAIT. Lol.**

**Bye for now! I love you guys so much!! ;A; You're all so wonderful.**


End file.
